Come Undone
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: “Goodbye Seto...remember your promise. Thank you for everything.” Kaiba couldn't understand the sense of bereavement that began to flow inside of him. Seto X ?
1. Of Sad Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh, or any of the characters represented in the following story. The poems are mine-consider yourselves warned!  
**

**X **

** Come Undone**

He stared at the window for the umpteenth time that day. His thoughts were chaotic, a very uncharacteristic state for him.

He was as tidy and efficient in his thinking as he was with everything else in his life.

His current situation made no sense. Sighing, he pushed all thoughts of stirring eyes away. Why couldn't he forget?

Rain continued to pour, sliding sadly against the window panes. He looked around. Everything was in perfect order...naturally. So why couldn't he concentrate?

This did not happen to him. Emotional soppiness was not a disease he suffered from...it was for the imbeciles he felt surrounded by sometimes-those who allowed each decision to be swayed by

their pathetic concept of emotions. Not him, though. With him everything was logical, reasonable, straight-forward, calculable...except, of late...

This was so wrong! Why couldn't his heart stop beating so fast? Why did he seem to have a permanent blush etched onto his cheeks? Why couldn't he stop any of this from happening?

He looked in passing at the Blue Eyes Cards on his desk.

Their eyes glittered mysteriously, familiarly...with some sort of unspoken understanding. He shook his head. They were just cards!

Thunder roared from the sky and a bolt of lightning tore at the sheet of clouds.

Kaiba moved away from the window.

He huffed in indignation, recalling some of the non-sense that Yuugi constantly seemed to be spouting. The boy had a few good screws loose. Ancient life, indeed. He really could not think of a

more preposterous allegation. There was only one life time. And good riddance!

He looked again to his desk, concentrating on his Blue Eyes. It was true that they were his favourites...but that was more to do with the sheer force and grace with which they dealt damage than

anything else. Lightning sparked again, behind him, giving the merest hint of shine to the cards on the table.

Past lives, high-priests...these were foolish notions with which he had no intention of concerning himself.

A flicker of blue caught his eyes, and he moved closer to the desk.

There was indeed, an odd glimmer in the eyes of his dragons.

'Must be some weird light effect.'

He blinked. He could've sworn the dragon on the card just moved

"I must be getting really tired" he said putting the cards back on the desk.

The skies roared once again.

The third lightning bolt saw him hit the floor, Blue Eyes grasped tightly in his hand.

X

_'Eyes that glimmer in the midst of the darkest night,_

_Soul that has wandered for aeons, searching for its master_

_Hands that trembled for years, longing to touch you again,_

_Tears that fell through the ages, for the sake of one who believes not...'_

Kaiba opened his eyes, feeling more than dazed, and somewhat nauseous.

He tried to stand up, but his legs refused to listen.

"Where...?" he managed to rasp out before a pair of gentle hands raised his head slowly and gave him to drink. He hadn't realised how parched he was.

"How are you feeling?" the voice sounded familiar and yet he could not see a face.

"Who...?" his eyes refused to focus on the person before him; all he could make out were a pair of

deep blue eyes, filled with tenderness.

"You are tired...Rest!"the woman murmured pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Rest...Seto."

He felt his eyes close again.

X

The voice was there again: soft, breathy, almost ethereal.

_'Because I always was a part of you,_

_And we both knew that couldn't be..._

_Still I never can regret_

_Forfeiting the chance to live._

_Because I gave you everything I was,_

_And you loved me till the end..._

_I turned my soul away from peace,_

_To see you smile again._

_And though it always, always warmed my heart_

_To see the man that you've become,_

_Despite the ages you chose me again,_

_Not knowing what would come._

_Today, as always, I am by your side,_

_You called upon my soul once more,_

_I will protect you with my very life,_

_As I have done before..._

_Still when the shadows come to pass you will_

_Deny you've known all this,_

_And you'll forbid yourself to understand,_

_The past that came to be._

_But now you know, my dear, I am gone,_

_And ne'er alive again I'll be_

_Still I'll keep watching over you,_

_Until the heavens disappear._

_Granted it was, my dearest wish,_

_To always be with you,_

_Still I must selfishly ask now,_

_Once more..._

_Please, darling, turn away your eyes_

_So you won't see_

_The shadows of all that once was,_

_All that remains of me..._

_Spend not more years, vainly searching_

_For one who disappeared._

_Just let me love you from a distance,_

_Give up forgotten years._

_And when the right time comes to pass,_

_Then you shall come to see,_

_It's there, in the other's eyes,_

_The loving part of me._

_And so I pray for you, my dear,_

_That you will understand..._

_When you see me'n another's eyes_

_Reach out, and grasp her hand._

Seto opened his eyes. The lulling tone of the melody was entrancing...infinitely beautiful. He took a good look at the girl singing. She couldn't have been much older than him.

Her head was slightly bent, silver hair falling forward, spilling on the sheets. Her skin glowed softly in the pale moonlight.

Still, the most striking feature were her eyes. An endless shade of the blue of summer skies...they were regarding him kindly, almost reverently.

Once more he found his mouth had trouble working.

"You are feeling better?"

He nodded briefly.

She brushed a kiss on his bangs. He stiffened.

Her eyes filled with sadness.

"You...do not remember me..."

He shook his head.

"That is alright. It is better so."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who has loved you for a long time now."

He was transfixed, and found himself completely unable to respond.

"It is quite alright. You need not fear me. I shall not harm you."

"Where am I?"

"Sadly, I cannot tell you this either...for I, myself know not."

Seto was beginning to get somewhat aggravated. He did not like his questions going unanswered.

She clasped his hand gently.

"There is not much time..."

"Until...?"

"Until it is all undone. Forgive me..."

He was confused, torn between tearing his hand away, or offering her comfort. What were these feelings she awakened in him?

"Do I even know you?"

She nodded.

Come to think of it...she did look familiar...

"Seto...just for a little while, I wanted to come back."

Come back from where?

"I know I made the choice a long time ago...but I couldn't stand it anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked down.

"You cried for me that day, I know you did; and it hurt more than anything to know I was the cause for your tears."

Seto looked at her disbelievingly. Poor woman was crazy.

He hadn't cried since...since...even he could not remember.

"But..." she continued, voice laced with tears "but...you forgot me. Even when you came back, and saw it all again. You forgot me. You refused to remember me.

You couldn't even look at me!" Her voice was bitter.

"Came back? Where? How can I remember you if I don't know you."

"But, you do know me..." she raised her eyes to his "Seto...did I anger you?"

"What?"

"When you found out who I was...were you angry with me?"

"Who you were...?"

"I see...you haven't allowed yourself even that memory..."

"..."

"It is alright...but could I ask that you grant me one request?"

"That depends. What sort of request would that be?"

She looked down, and he blushed noticing their hands were still entwined. Somehow it seemed beyond his power to take his hand away, though.

"Set...please...be happy. I want you to be happy."

"What kind of request is that? Furthermore how do you know I am not?"

"Set please. Stop looking for what is no longer there. Your heart is ready to love another...you are ready to love another."

He flinched recalling the words of the song.

"What you sang earlier..." he asked breathily. "Why did I know that song? Why have I heard it so many times in my dreams?"

"Because I've tried to tell you: stop looking for me. I am here, with you ...but you must move on."

"Move on? This doesn't make any sense."

"Set, please stop arguing!"

"Why are you calling me Set? Stop it!"

Her eyes hardened.

"You will always be Set to me, no matter how many years pass."

"Pass?"

"Please Set...Seto...just promise me. Promise me you will stop denying everything. Even if you never remember me, it's alright...it's alright...just be happy."

She tightened her grip on his fingers.

"Promise me. I need to know Seto. I need to know." her whispers were broken.

"You want me to promise to do something that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about?

"No. You know exactly what I mean, and I want your promise that you will do it. Love, please love..."

"Love is an unnecessary emotion."

"No Seto...you are wrong. It is the strongest emotion there is."

"Very well...if I make this promise to you...then what?"

"Then you shall have to keep it."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"When you'll see her, you'll know."

"Her?"

"The other that loves you."

"There's an 'other'?"

"Yes. She will be for you what I could not. She will smile for you where I could not...comfort where I cannot...live for you, where I've died."

"Died? You mean...you're dead! I am talking to a ghost?" he exclaimed "I must be losing my mind"

"It is your heart you are losing, Seto. That is why I came to see you...that is why I plead that you promise this to me."

"Promise... to love someone other than a woman I do not recognize, who is dead."

She flinched at his tone.

"Yes. Love her."

"Right. And what if I refuse?"

"I cannot do anything to one I've died to protect, but you will suffer." she brushed his cheek gently.

"You will suffer so..." a tear slid from the corner of her eye, scarring a silver trail into her face.

He didn't understand why, but his thumb reached out and brushed it away.

These motions...so familiar. These feelings...surfacing...they felt oddly well-known.

"And if I promise?"

"Then I shall finally be able to rest in peace. My soul has wandered these five millennia..."

"Where?"

"Wherever you took me to." her eyes glimmered familiarly.

He couldn't place his finger on it as to why, but he was relieved she was not crying anymore.

"So this is my fault? "

She shook her head. "It's no-one's fault. It is all how it was meant."

"Please, no destiny speeches."

She smiled.

"No speeches."

"Very well, so say I promise. Now what?"

"Do you or do you not?"

"I promise"

She sighed happily.

"Thank you Set..." leaning forward she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "It is almost time now..."

"Time?"

"For you to return."

"This was a dream?"

"No. This was my goodbye."

"Where are you going?"

"My soul shall be laid to rest."

"Where was it before this?"

"Always in your hands...along with my heart."

Kaiba couldn't understand the sense of bereavement that began to flow inside of him, nor why, indeed, his body moved of its own accord and drew the girl close to kiss her gently.

"I will always love you." she whispered against his lips.

"I don't know why...but I am inclined to say the same..."

She smiled mysteriously.

"The time is almost come."

"Wait...you haven't told me your name."

"It is better you do not remember it. I fear it would cause you more grief."

The room began to blur, the girl's eyes deepened in colour. She kissed him once more then let go of his hand, moving away.

"Goodbye Seto...remember your promise. Thank you for everything."

"Wait...I..."

"Be happy, my dear." The room swirled away in a mixture of colours finally fading to black.

X

Seto opened his eyes slowly. He was in the office, lying on the floor.

'I must've fallen and hit my head. That would explain the dream...and the headache.'

He began standing up, musing silently on the image of the girl. Why had she seemed so familiar?

And why had she called him Set?

The word triggered an unspoken emotion, and his mind began playing back images of a familiar past.

He flinched at the onslaught of memories rushing to his head: a girl with incredibly coloured silver hair, and impossibly deep blue eyes. An inferno of blazes

burning up a village. A promise...a touch...realization...understanding...death...

"Kisara?" he whispered shakily.

He looked at the Blue Eyes cards in his hand. The girl from his dream smiled back at him, tears

streaming from her eyes:

"Goodbye...Seto"

The cards began to slowly dissipate into the very air before him. The woman's form faded along with them.

The Blue Eyes cards were no more; in their stead only a soft glow remained.

"Goodbye...Kisara."

X

**Author's Note:** I really apologise for the formatting- for some odd reason it refused to do the lay-out like I wanted to. Anyways this is for Neisha and Spirit of Innocence who are always encouraging me. Also Simply Alex, THE-REAL-MYSTIC, Sailor Star Super, Bakabaka 135, Meatballheadedprincess 13, Angels-do-Exist, orangepencils, Ryouki's Slave, Brichan 16, Nightfall 2525, Tea/Anzu fan, Sxc Saphire, TenshiYoukaiNeko, buubles05, googlebear, Doctor Meowzie, r0gue lebeau, overthoughT, PretJb4Eva, and the many others who have been kind enough to ever review. You are all truly appreciated just so you know. Thank you !


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything- not Yugioh and not the characters!**

**X **

Kisara's vision blurred as she felt herself fade away. It was odd and yet so comforting to be released from the cards...to feel whole again...

She would miss him, but he no longer belonged to her...his heart belonged to another already, even if he refused to acknowledge it.

She sighed...an eternity without him stretched darkly before her.

It was so hard...having loved him, protected him with her last breath, watched over him, seeing him reborn...it was all so hard.

Another tear trickled down. He had been right...Seto was and wasn't Set...she didn't know how...but Seto refused his past, Set embraced it.

She couldn't begrudge him the need to forget...sometimes she felt that if she could erase her memories of him then maybe the ache in her heart would disappear too...or perhaps just fade a little...

She shook her head.

Remembering him had kept her soul alive; to erase him would be to erase herself.

The wind bit into her skin. Seemed even being dead and having a non-corporeal form didn't shield one from the elements.

The harsh cold drew icy tears from her eyes...or maybe it wasn't the wind...

Truth be told...it was the first time she would leave without ever returning.

She wondered for a moment whether pleading with the gods to let her go back would change anything...she had a feeling it wouldn't- after all, they had already allowed it once; to ask more would

be selfish.

**X **

More tears sunk into her cheeks.

Why did it have to hurt?

Why wasn't she ever allowed to be with the one she loved...truly be with them?

More than her accursed form, or her fate...she hated his touching her, and never being able to reach back in return.

He had held her many times...she had often found herself gripped tightly between his fingers, able to feel the blood coursing through them, as he invoked her to the battlefield.

She would feel his eyes watching her moves, his palpable distress every time she took damage...and the same soft hands gingerly placing her back in the pack at the end of the day.

Yet...she was never able to touch him...for five millennia she had endured this torture of being with him, and never with him...seeing him, even as she, herself, went unseen...

A small sob rose to her throat.

"Set...I don't want to be alone..."

**X**

"Kisara..." the soft, familiar voice brought more tears.

"H-h-ow?" her eyes refused to blink lest the vision before her disappeared.

"He was not me..."

"What?"

"When you died..." he came closer and cupped her cheek gently. "...a part of me died with you...it never was reborn...my soul split into two."

"Then...I...oh...forgive me..."

He traced her lips with his thumb, tenderly.

"There is nothing to forgive. You loved me...so much...you were willing to die...give up your very soul...forfeit your chance of afterlife."

"But...I..." she looked down. "I loved you...I thought...he was you..."

"He is me...and he is not. You had no way of knowing what would happened to me...indeed, I did not know myself until he was reborn the first time."

"Then...you are Set?"

"No. I am only the part of him that couldn't live without you."

Sobs began wracking her body, and tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks.

He pulled the girl close, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Hush...I am here now...and I can finally say what I've had to hide these five millennia."

"You don't have to..." she whispered timidly, raising her eyes to him.

He shook his head.

"You need to hear it." She trembled. "I wasn't angry with you when I found out who you were. To me, you were all the more beautiful because of it. I love you, Kisara."

She looked at him; a mixture of shock and happiness etched on her face.

"Come..." he offered his hand to her; she grasped it lightly, half-afraid he would disappear.

He bent his head slightly and scattered a few kisses on her brow.

"Where are we going?"

"Towards the same destination you were going to..."

"You mean...?"

"Yes...I was sent to guide you to the afterlife."

"Guide me? But...afterwards...?" her voice trembled, as she pondered the possibility of losing him again.

He pressed another kiss to the crown of her head.

"I was not sent to be your guide alone. You shall join me in the afterlife...we shall not be parted."

"We...we shan't?"

"No my dear...now let us go."

"I'm with you..."

"I know. You always have been."

Grasping his fingers tightly, she leaned into him trying to memorise every sensation: every brush of his fingers, the texture of his skin...the smell of his hair.

She wanted to know him inside and out...this time she could make memories, because this time she wouldn't leave.

Shyly, she raised herself and brushed her lips against his gently. This was their first kiss...and she had waited five thousand years for it...so she engraved it in her memory. Forever.

"I love you..."

Holding firmly to the other's hands they looked towards the horizon. The gates of dawn and time were opening for them. They looked to each other. No doubts...five thousand years had

weathered their feelings...all that remained was love: pure, strong, unshakable...immortal.

"I love you..."

They stepped together through the opened gates.

"...forever..." their minds whispered.

**X  
**

**Author's Note**: Lol. The plot bunnies came back with a vengeance. I do hope you enjoy this. I will apologise now for any OOC-ness regrading Set and/or Kisara. I haven't seen too many of the episodes with them, and they only had the english dubs at that so...yeah. Let me know what you think, I am always very interested on hearing my readers' opinions, after all you are the ones reading, so let me know if you find something you think needs improving, or something you liked, or if you think I missed something. Yup, your opinions are all very important to me!

Lastly a big shout-out to Neisha and Spirit of Innocence. You are wonderful!

PS I know I missed a comma in the first chapter. My apologies.


End file.
